


Your Eyes Tell

by RyuuKevin



Series: Contest/Challenge Fics [4]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Ancient Japan, Angst, Bakumatsu, Blood, Deaths, F/M, Flashbacks, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Meiji Era, Mentions of Blood, Mentions of Murder, PTSD, PostWar, Romance, Strangers to Lovers, Tragedy, Violence, War, byaichi, complicated past, friends to strangers, it's just really dark and bad, mentions of torture, put all bad and maybe negative tags that involves war, sads, slight depiction of violence and murder, too many tags, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:35:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25822228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyuuKevin/pseuds/RyuuKevin
Summary: His eyes shows everything and that alone is enough for him.Left by his loved ones and his most beloved friend, Kuchiki Byakuya has become cold. The fiery youth that everyone knew has come to an end and now, he was left to the choice of avenging or loving the person that was in his mind the most. What trials will he face in the future?[Bakumatsu - Meiji Era. Inspired by Rurouni Kenshin][Main Pairing: Byakuya x Ichigo]
Relationships: Abarai Renji/Kuchiki Rukia, Aizen Sousuke & Kuchiki Byakuya & Kurosaki Ichigo, Aizen Sousuke & Kurosaki Ichigo, Grimmjow Jaegerjaques & Kurosaki Ichigo, Grimmjow Jaegerjaques & Kurosaki Ichigo & Ulquiorra Cifer, Kuchiki Byakuya & Abarai Renji & Hitsugaya Toushirou, Kuchiki Byakuya & Kuchiki Rukia, Kuchiki Byakuya & Kurosaki Ichigo, Kuchiki Byakuya & Ukitake Juushiro & Kyouraku Shunsui, Kuchiki Byakuya/Kurosaki Ichigo, Kurosaki Ichigo & Kuchiki Rukia & Abarai Renji, Kurosaki Ichigo & Nelliel Tu Oderschvank, Kyouraku Shunsui/Ukitake Juushirou, Ulquiorra Cifer & Kurosaki Ichigo
Series: Contest/Challenge Fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690201
Comments: 9
Kudos: 11
Collections: The Seireitei Server August Writing Challenge 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Yes, it's another ByaIchi by yours truly because that's like 99% of the thing I write lately. So, this is kinda a complex story for me write so please excuse the mistakes! This is an entry for the discord server, The Seireitei, August Challenge! I am totally hyped for this idea and I hope you guys would be in it for the ride as well now that Red String of Fate (my other chaptered story) is already done. This fic is based on Rurouni Kenshin (Bakumatsu - Meiji periods) and was infused with Bleach elements so some may not be as accurate historically so please do keep that in mind. This may be influenced in another series too but I'm not entirely sure LOL.
> 
> Thanks to all the people that I asked (or forced) to read before posting this: Deni, Lucas, Ki. Thank you!
> 
> This is mildly edited so I apologize for any mistakes. Rated M for themes (no smut) like violence, blood, etc.

**Bakumatsu, 1865, Edo**

A young boy with long raven hair that was tied up in a ponytail with a red ribbon was making his way through the busy streets of Edo. He was holding onto the hand of a little girl with short raven hair that was being dragged by him. He held onto her tightly as they ran with smiles plastered on their faces.

"Where are we going, nii-sama?" the girl cried out. She felt like her little legs could barely keep up with her brother.

The boy, Kuchiki Byakuya, looked back and gave a small smile, "Don't worry. It's just a few more minutes away, Rukia."

Kuchiki Rukia nodded at her brother and they continued on to where Byakuya was leading her. They avoided some vendors walking around with heavy baskets on the shoulders, the smaller kids playing around and the older women were trying to greet them as they ran by. They were pretty much known by the city.

The Kuchikis were the most prominent and powerful clan of the city, almost like governing the city itself with the help of the special group of forces that consisted of 13 Divisions that were scattered in other surrounding small villages. The other noble clans were also handling those villages most of the time.

The city hosted 4 of the Divisions namely the 1st, 4th and 10th. The fourth one was the 6th Division that was working directly under the Kuchiki clan's orders. The leader was the head of the clan itself as well. The rest of the Divisions, mostly the leader, visits Edo once every 2 weeks to hold their meetings in the 1st DIvision barracks.

After a few more minutes just like Byakuya promised, they both arrived at a hidden place that was near the river. It had an empty shack and the place was fully covered in the deep trees, pretty much away from the city but still close enough. It was as if the trees were acting as a shield from reality. The river was only a part of a longer one that seemed to surround the city.

The calming sound of running water made Rukia look around in awe. She was surprised that her seemingly uptight brother suddenly loosened up and asked her if she could go with him. Although, she did notice that Byakuya usually rebels and leaves the Kuchiki manor around this time of the month for the last few years.

The month of July… What could be so important that made him like that?

"What do you think?" Byakuya asked. His slate gray eyes noticeably brightened up ever so slightly but there was something that Rukia couldn't point out exactly.

Was it… sorrow?

"It's amazing, nii-sama," the girl complimented earnestly, "If I may ask, what is this place?"

"A friend and I used to go here in the past to unwind," the young noble replied with a small smile.

When Byakuya didn't say anything more to elaborate, Rukia just nodded in response and took in the view even more. He was right, this was the right place to relax and be away from all the politics and business related issues that they always hear in their household. This was technically a breath of fresh air.

Rukia's purple eyes focused on her brother who was walking to the riverbank with a solemn expression. She didn't understand why someone would look happy yet sad at the same time. She was too young to think more about it so she decided to look around more. She checked the shack to see that it was empty but clean. It was as if someone was cleaning it from time to time.

Byakuya closed his eyes and breathed in the fresh air. The familiar scent of the river and his surroundings calmed down his nerves as he remembered the times when he was actually happy being there. It had been so many years since that incident happened.

It made his young heart emotionally scarred so early.

The young noble's mind suddenly flashed an image to something orange and in response, his chest tightened painfully as he remembered the hot tears he let out on that fateful day. He should forget all of those things…

But he couldn't.

He shook his head quickly. He was already 15 years old and was training to be the head of the clan as he was the next heir in line. He should learn to control his own feelings by now. That was what was expected of him. He didn't want to disappoint both his father and his grandfather.

Both of them stayed there until Byakuya noticed it was time to go back. He also prevented his sister from going near the river to avoid any accident that might cost the both of them. They made their way back to the city only to find two men standing there patiently. One had long brown hair that was tied up to a ponytail while the other had long white hair.

The white haired man's gaze immediately fell on them and his face lit up with a kind smile, "Byakuya-kun. Rukia-chan."

Byakuya's eyes lit up in recognition, "Juushiro-san?" He then looked over at the other man, "Kyouraku-san?"

Kyouraku Shunsui, head of the 8th Division, grinned at him, "Hey there, kid. We've been waiting for you."

Rukia immediately ran towards Ukitake Juushiro, head of the 13th Division and hugged his leg tightly. Juushiro couldn't help but chuckle as he patted her head in a fond manner. He really adored the young Kuchikis after helping them train and visiting them quite frequently even if he was sick.

"Why are you two here?" Byakuya inquired as he approached them. He didn't bother asking why they already know where they'd see him.

"There was a short meeting," the brunet replied, "and your father requested us to help us find you."

The young noble tensed. He guessed he got caught up with reminiscing longer than usual and the fact that he brought Rukia along in his mischief is double the trouble. He would gladly take responsibility for his actions and protect his sister no matter what.

"Shall we head back to the manor, then?" Juushiro lightly suggested when he saw the slight fear in those gray eyes.

When the Kuchikis nodded, the four started walking towards the huge compound that was owned by the Kuchiki clan alone. It was at the other end of the city which made the area filled with multiple guards taking rounds in covering the grounds. It was also near the 1st Division barracks so it would be easier to contact.

As they walked in the streets that late afternoon, the place was already less crowded as the people preferred to go home before the sun went down. Both leaders were greeted by multiple along the way. The 13 Division were pretty popular with the folks. They were, after all, the protectors of the area.

When they arrive by the gates of the manor, the guards slowly open the gates for them to enter. Rukia immediately ran inside happily, she was pretty glad to be back home even if the trip was pretty fun. The compound was very large and boasted beautiful gardens and some koi ponds that brought life to the huge place.

Juushiro then joined Rukia to head to the gardens to play with her for a bit while Kyouraku signalled the young noble heir to follow him to which Byakuya complied. The young boy really admired the two leaders even if Kyouraku could be a handful sometimes. They walked at the corridor of the traditional Japanese house, their feet creating some noise as it landed on the wooden floor.

Byakuya couldn't help but eye the older man. He was wearing a white haori and a pink kimono on top. It was weird to say the least but it wasn't like other people could say anything about it. He was also wearing a special garment called a shihakusho. It was a sign that they were under the divisions. It was like a symbol similar to a kenseikan, a family heirloom hairpiece in the Kuchiki household.

He then looked down on his own attire. A navy blue kimono with a white hakama. Both looked so expensive as it was made just for the best and Kuchiki Ginrei, the former head of the clan and his grandfather, won't settle for anything less.

They then stopped by a closed room and Kyouraku told him to go on ahead. Byakuya kneeled down and knocked on the shoji door. He heard someone say a soft 'come in' before sliding it open. He then bowed respectfully.

"I have returned, Father. Grandfather," the young noble said.

Kuchiki Soujun, the current head and his father, looked at him and gave a soft smile, "Welcome back, Byakuya. Could you sit beside me?"

Byakuya sat straightly and complied to the man's request as he stood up and sat beside his father. He was then in front of his grandfather who had a small smile formed on his face. It was rare that the two were together in one room so something must've happened.

Ginrei looked over at Kyouraku, "Thank you for bringing Byakuya back."

"It was no problem, sir."

The older man then averted his eyes to the young noble, "Young man, what do you think you're doing for staying out there with no guards to escort you? You could've been kidnapped. You even brought Rukia with you."

"Father!" Soujun said as he gave a slight glare.

Byakuya clenched his fists that were resting on his lap tightly as he nodded. He knew they were important people and he knew the consequences if ever they take the future heir of the most powerful clan.

"I'm sorry, grandfather," the young noble spoke quietly, "I will not do it again."

"Make sure that you see to it," Ginrei said strictly. He just wanted his grandchildren to be safe in this day and age.

"Yes, grandfather."

"Well," the older man addressed Kyouraku once more, "Where was the messenger that arrived a few minutes ago?"

The brunet looked to his right and saw a stranger standing still with a straight face. He obviously looked out of place and was only there for an important matter. He called out to him and he thankfully grabbed the man's attention quickly. The messenger walked up to him and bowed and bowed as well to the Kuchikis.

"Good day, Kuchiki Ginrei-sama. Kuchiki Soujun-sama," the messenger said respectfully as he pulled out a white folded paper from the folds of his kimono, "I was sent by the Central 46 in Kyoto to bring you this letter."

Ginrei let out a signal that it was alright for the messenger to come inside and hand over the letter to the older man which the other complied readily. With slightly shaky hands, the messenger offered the letter to Ginrei and the former leader gingerly accepted it. He could feel the importance of that piece of paper by just the feel of it.

Before Ginrei could open it, the messenger bowed to bid farewell, "I shall take my leave now, Kuchiki-sama. I believe all the details will be provided inside." With one last bow, he left.

Ginrei then looked down the letter and slowly opened it. The writing was very clean and had been carefully written to avoid any mistakes. He quickly read its contents. The Central 46, the main government of Japan, has invited the leader of the Kuchiki Clan leader and his family if he so chooses to discuss something of importance and to see if the clan was willing to cooperate in a certain plan.

The old man frowned at this. What could the Central 46 need from them? Although they were pretty much known to be the strongest and most influential clan, it was still slightly odd. To avoid being deemed rude, they wordlessly chose to go.

But seeing the messenger left without their reply, the only answer Central 46 would accept is a 'yes'.

Soujun looked at him worriedly as he saw his father's furrowing eyebrows, "What's wrong, Father? What did it say?"

"You are to journey to Kyoto," the older man replied, "You shall be attending a meeting with some Central 46 leaders there."

"Central 46? How so?"

Ginrei handed over the letter for Soujun to read, "I am not certain what their true intentions are but this is an invitation we cannot deny."

"I see," Soujun said with a certain frown, "When do we need to depart?"

"You and your wife shall leave here tomorrow in the morning." the older man said.

"You're not coming?"

"I am not."

When Soujun felt like the words from his Father were absolute, he gave a resigning sigh and a smile, "I shall inform everyone then."

Byakuya was simply eyeing the two of them as they conversed. He slightly frowned at the mention of Central 46. He has never heard good things about the government but he was trained to be respectful to it regardless. His ears perked up when he heard that his parents would go to Kyoto tomorrow.

When Ginrei only gave a simple nod, Soujun excused himself with a bow and signalled the young noble beside him to do the same which Byakuya complied. With Kyouraku already heading to where Juushiro was, only Soujun and Byakuya were left walking around the long corridors.

As Soujun led them to the gardens, Byakuya asked, "Are you really going to Kyoto, Father?"

The older man couldn't help but smile. He knew that the young noble was worried about him. Soujun was unfortunately born with a weak body. With unknown reasons, the doctors couldn't find out what was wrong with him. Perhaps, it's what fate gave him for a reason.

Soujun nodded, "Of course. As the head, I am required to go."

"Will you bring Mother as well?'

"Of course."

When they stopped under a sakura tree both couldn't help but look up as the sakura slowly fell on the ground, some were being carried by the wind to wherever it could go. It was truly a marvelous sight that could put someone into awe for a moment.

As the head of the clan looked at the calming scene, he then averted his eyes to Byakuya who was still silently admiring the view, "Byakuya."

Slate gray eyes immediately looked towards his Father, showing that he had his attention.

Soujun gave a warm smile, "Would you like to join us in Kyoto?"

Those very same fiery gray eyes lit up in excitement. He has really never ventured out outside of Edo unless it was him running out too far but still near the city or going to the neighboring villages just to meet the specific noble family or any of the Division. He was pretty much protected by his family.

"I can join?" Byakuya asked, trying to hide the excitement in his voice.

"Of course, you can," Soujun couldn't help but hide his amusement as he saw his ever serious son being excited.

He finally looked happy after so many years.

"Then, I shall join, Father," the young noble replied seriously but Soujun could clearly see the corner of the boy's lips twitching upwards.

Soujun chuckled as he ruffled the boy's hair, "Alright. Go ahead and train your sword techniques with Kyouraku-san and Juushiro-san and retire early. We will depart early in the morning tomorrow."

Byakuya nodded eagerly, "Yes, Father!"

The older man couldn't help but have his smile still plastered on his face as he watched the figure of his son slowly disappearing within the Kuchiki manor grounds to search for the two men that were always a mentor figure to him. He then looked up at the sakura tree once more and drank in the sight as if it was his last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thank you so much for reading! If you're interested, go ahead and jump to chapter 2 since for the challenge, I have provided both chapters 1 and 2 for you guys to enjoy! Please go ahead and check it out!
> 
> Support me on [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/ryuukevin)
> 
> Join the awesome Bleach discord server here:  
> https://discord.gg/YzPzF7G


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, there's already a second installment for everyone to enjoy! Thanks for checking out this chapter and I hope you all enjoy this as much as I made this. Really, I did enjoy making this and hopefully I could finish this properly.
> 
> Warning for this chapter: mentions of blood.

"Be careful."

Soujun eyed his father with determination, "Of course. We have guards with us as well."

Ginrei looked at the other's sword that was strapped on his waist, "Make good use of it as well."

"Of course."

The sun hasn't risen up yet as the carriage that would bring Byakuya and his parents to Kyoto. The young noble was pretty sleepy but still excited nonetheless. He could still remember the worry that etched in his mentors' faces when he told them about the trip and they said be careful.

He will make sure of it.

Soujun finally bid Ginrei goodbye and climbed in the carriage. They owned something big enough that could fit the family and the two guards with them. They were both the same age as Byakuya but they were trained ever since they were little and had been sent out of multiple missions before this already.

They were sitting at each side of Byakuya. One was a boy with long spiky red hair that was tied up to a messy ponytail while the other had short spiky white hair. The redhead had his sharp brown eyes darting around the window cautiously while the other's turquoise one was looking at the other window as well. All three of them had their swords resting on themselves but the two guards were more alert.

The redhead, Abarai Renji, spoke quietly as he averted his gaze towards the raven beside him, "Are you alright?"

Byakuya nodded, "I am."

Abarai Renji had been training under the 6th Division, which means directly under the Kuchiki clan themselves. His skills were very promising and he had a good record on successful missions so he was chosen to guard him. The white haired boy was Hitsugaya Toshiro. He was a young prodigy under the 10th Division. Just like Renji, he had a good track record.

Soujun felt like it was best to hire guards that made Byakuya comfortable on the trip. He thought it would be awkward to sit between two older men who looked too serious or intimidating. Not like Byakuya was easily intimidated but it was best that the boy's first trip outside the city would be a good experience.

* * *

* * *

A few days have passed as they travelled from Edo to Kyoto almost nonstop. Byakuya slowly blinks away the sleepiness in his eyes. He said to himself that he wouldn't sleep on the way there to see as much of the outside as he could but alas, he was too tired from his own excitement.

He then looked around the carriage. Toshiro and Renji were still looking at the windows with alertness and across from them, both his parents were sleeping quietly. He then tried to grab the redhead's attention without much difficulty.

"Renji."

"Yeah?"

"Where are we?" Byakuya asked with innocent curiosity.

Renji blinked for a bit. He didn't expect that but he answered regardless, "We're in Kyoto now. We're on our way to the provided hotel."

"I see."

And like Renji said, the carriage stopped at one of the better looking buildings around the city. Byakuya could feel the difference of the air in Kyoto. It was somewhat… heavier in a way. It must be because of the war happening mostly in Kyoto but it looks more or less peaceful in the daylight.

Toshiro woke Soujun and his wife, Kuchiki Tomoe, up quietly to not ultimately disturb their sleep. Soujun blinked and looked around. His eyes then softened when he saw that they finally arrived at their destination. Toshiro and Renji got off the carriage first and looked around the area as the Kuchiki family got off.

Soujun then approached an old man who was standing by the hotel with a small smile on his face and greeted Soujun with utmost respect. They talked briefly before entering the building with the guards trailing behind them.

They were given two rooms. One was a large room enough to fit the Kuchiki family and the other was for Toshiro and Renji. They all went to their respective rooms and Byakuya couldn't help but observe.

It looks better compared to the exterior of the hotel. Of course it wasn't as grand as the one in the manor but it was still good regardless. The table already had cups and tea with snacks provided for them. He watched as his father approached the said table and poured the hot beverages into the cups gracefully while his mother settled on opening the window to take in the nice view that was provided for them.

Byakuya then sat across from Soujun who was already enjoying the cup of tea that he just poured. He then took the cup that was filled with the liquid and drank it quietly. It was good as well. His eyes landed on the snacks but slightly frowned when it was something sweet. He wasn't exactly fond of sweet things.

After a few moments of the calm silence, Soujun spoke up, "Byakuya."

"Yes, Father?"

"Would you like to roam the city before the meeting?" he asked, "It will be later in the evening. You could take Renji and Toshiro with you."

"But what about you and Mother?" the young noble asked worriedly. It would be troubling if he kept both the guards to himself.

Soujun shook his head and smiled, "It will be alright. We'll be safe in here. You, my boy, will head out and you need more protection."

Byakuya pondered for a moment. He could actually take the time to move around and to buy things to bring home for Rukia and his two mentors. And besides, he felt like his legs were itching to go around and about due to the long travel. His gray eyes suddenly lit up in excitement as ideas popped into his head one after another.

Soujun noticed this and chuckled, "Now, go on. Bring a pouch of money with you and go explore. Make sure you don't stray away from the two."

The young noble stood up gracefully and bowed, "Thank you, Father. If you would excuse me." He also bid farewell to his mother and went to the other room where the two guards were briefly resting.

Once he arrived in front of the door of the room which was only to his left, he knocked it a few times and said, "Renji? Toshiro?"

After a few moments and feet shuffling, the shoji door slowly slid open revealing the ever stoic look on Toshiro yet his eyes briefly widened in surprise, "Kuchiki-sama? What are you doing here?"

Even without waiting for his reply, Toshiro opened the door wider for the young noble to come in. The room was smaller and less grand compared to theirs but it was presentable nonetheless. He saw Renji was casually lying down on the floor as he whistled an off-tune melody, his sword at his side.

Sharp brown eyes averted their gaze from the plain green ceiling to the raven head, "Kuchiki-sama?" Renji slowly sat up from his position, "Do you need anything?"

He eyed the two, "Father told me that you two would accompany as I look around the city."

"Do you even know where to go?" Toshiro questioned with a brow raised.

With a moment of awkward silence as Byakuya also had a blank expression plastered on his face, Renji couldn't help but laugh.

"You don't even know!" the redhead chuckled as he stood up, "Well, Toshiro and I know a thing or two here since we were assigned here in the past. We'll show 'ya around."

"But you usually get lost when we are scouting," the white haired guard deadpanned.

Both Toshiro and Byakuya could see Renji's face was tainted with a blush, "Oi! You didn't need to tell him about that!"

"I wouldn't have doubted if that happened," the noble replied with a hint of amusement in his tone.

Renji scoffed as he picked up his sword and put it on the strap of his waist, "Anyways, we should head out while we still have time."

Byakuya simply nodded as he eyed Toshiro getting his sword in the other end of the room to carry it. He then looked down on his own weapon. He has never used it in an actual battle since he usually fights with Kyouraku, Juushiro, Toshiro and Renji most of the time while with his grandfather from time to time. He was afraid to tire his father out so he never asked.

When they were all set, they left the building. Byakuya was in front while the two staggered slightly behind him to keep an eye out. Even if it was daylight, there might be some people who were gutsy enough to try and attack them. After all, news spread fast and most people knew that the Kuchiki leader would grace their presence in Kyoto today.

The three of them started to look around. One time something caught Byakuya's eye and was disappointed when it was mostly creepy and probably illegal things that one vendor was selling. Then when something caught Renji's attention, both Toshiro and Byakuya would deadpan as they stared at the redhead as he admired weird contraptions that both don't want to know.

The other time was when Toshiro accidentally dragged them to a blacksmith shop but he couldn't help but look at the new weapons that were displayed there and he totally forgot their existence for a brief moment. Renji sighed and pushed the noble outside. He didn't need to see such things in Kyoto as well.

"What about here? I doubt food would be disappointing!"

Renji then dragged them to his favorite taiyaki shop in the area that they happened to be in. The other two had to admit Renji had good taste when choosing places to eat. They quietly enjoyed it right at the bench outside while the food was piping hot. Byakuya couldn't help but enjoy the peaceful and simple environment he was in right now.

When they were finally full, they decided to look for shops that Byakuya was actually looking for in the first place. After a few more tries, they finally found a decent shop that sells charms and the likes. Toshiro entered first to make sure the area was safe then after a few moments, he told the other two to come in.

As they walked in the rather small shop, it looked pretty okay with multiple displays of items on the walls and tables. They all looked around with mild interest. Some were aesthetically pleasing, others looked very odd even for Renji's taste. Then after a few more moments of looking around, something caught Byakuya's eye on the wall.

The noble slowly approached it and examined the charm. It was weird at the time. It was a small white rabbit but quite cartoonish. Byakuya couldn't help but furrow his eyebrows as he took it and looked at it more intently. It was quite cute.

' _Perhaps Rukia would like it?'_

He then took it with more determination and more or less satisfaction. He also took some more charms that would suit Kyouraku and Juushiro's tastes. Byakuya then took some more items that his parents and grandfather might like. He slowly looked at the two guards in the premises. They were also busy looking around for things to buy.

He quietly took things that reminded him of them. One was a snake with a monkey and the other was an ice dragon. He didn't know why but somehow those two items suited the both of them. Byakuya kept in his mind that he should give it later.

Then, something caught the noble's attention at the corner of his eye. He walked over the table and saw a very expensive looking pendant. How it got there all cluttered with the rest of the other inexpensive things was unknown to him.

He gingerly picked it up and examined it a bit closer. It was an amber-like colored stone pendant. Its size was pretty normal, almost smaller than an average size or from whatever he has seen. Its chain was a simple silver chain but it was obvious that it was made of high quality materials.

"That's a really precious item you spotted there, kid," the shopkeeper said as he approached Byakuya.

This action made the two guards stop looking around and focused their eyes on the man's actions. When the shopkeeper felt the chills running through his spine due to the others' glares, he kept a safe distance from Byakuya.

"If it was," Byakuya said, "Why is it here just lying around the table?"

"I guess you could say only people with good eyes could acquire a treasure," the man replied.

As the noble resumed to look at the pendant, the shopkeeper resumed talking, "That stone also signifies 'safety'."

"Safety?"

The man nodded, "Yes. It says that the more it stayed with you, the more you could feel like the person the most important to you is with you and guiding you on your journey. You could say it's like something that could make you feel like your loved one is with you all the time."

Byakuya looked back down at the pendant. The only thing that flashed in his mind was a pair of warm amber eyes looking at him like he was someone special in that person's life and somehow along the way, he also felt that too even if their time together were cut short by fate.

He then looked at the shopkeeper who was patiently standing, "I will take it."

The man blinked. He didn't expect for the young one to buy it at all, "You will? It is pretty expensive."

"I will," the noble replied firmly and also handed over the multiple charms he chose, "I shall also purchase these charms."

The shopkeeper couldn't help but gape. It was the first time that a single person would buy something that much and he couldn't help but entertain him as much as possible. Renji and Toshiro looked at each other as they eyed their master who was still focused on the pendant at hand with a solemn look.

When they were finally done with buying items, they went outside the store and started venturing in the streets once more. They were pretty satisfied with the things they got.

"So, what's the pendant for? Givin' it to someone?" Renji inquired.

"No," the noble replied, "It just reminded me of someone."

"Oh."

Renji fell silent when he could hear the hidden sadness from the raven's voice and the icy glare from his subordinate. Toshiro didn't know exactly the reason why but he could guess based on Byakuya's actions.

Then, they noticed a small crowd forming just a few feet in front of them and it earned their curiosity. They slowly approached the crowd, making their way through it to see what the fuss was all about.

When they finally weaved through the busy crowd, the young noble's steps were put to a halt. Byakuya's eyes widened almost fearfully but then put up the poorly made stoic mask that he was taught to do when he saw a man lying down in his own pool of blood. His throat was cut deeply and it seemed like the man was stabbed multiple times in the chest. The noble could only see the dead white eyes before the police that were there started covering the body up.

Byakuya clenched his fists tightly to the point that it was like it was shaking from the sheer force. The concept of death was familiar to him but it was the first time seeing something so… _brutal_. It was so real that he couldn't help but stop his legs from shaking. Before he could turn to Renji or Toshiro, he was roughly bumped into his shoulder and the noble couldn't help but glare.

"Hey-"

"Sorry," the young man who bumped into him said hurriedly before running through the crowd.

When Byakuya looked back to see who that person was, his eyes widened when he saw a shock of orange. Something struck in the raven's chest as he looked at the back of the head and he couldn't help but run after the stranger.

"Wait!" the noble cried out.

Byakuya tried to push away the people that were in his way as he tried to reach out for the man who bumped into him. Even as he tried to call out to him, the man didn't even dare spare a single second to look back.

And honestly, the young noble was afraid of what he would feel if they did so.

Renji and Toshiro blinked in surprise when they saw their master trying to run further away from the scene in a hurried pace, as if he wanted to catch up with someone. They quickly followed him to not get lost in the crowd.

"Wait," the redhead said as he also saw the one their master was chasing and his eyes widened, "Wasn't that-?"

"Hurry up so we can catch up to him!" Toshiro said hastily.

When Byakuya finally stumbled out of the crowd, he was greeted to a sight of the street that was still busy but less crowded and no sight of the shock of orange that he saw. Was he daydreaming? Did the person really get into his head so much?

Was he getting crazy?

Before he could make a run for it with a desperate look, a hand gripped onto his shoulder tightly. The noble couldn't help but almost elbow the person behind him when he heard a grunt.

"Jeez," Renji groaned, "Cool off, will 'ya? You were running away and we almost lost you."

Realizing his mistake, Byakuya slowly calmed down and sighed, "Sorry."

"What happened? What did you see?" Toshiro asked as he frowned. It was unusual for Byakuya to look like he almost lost it. He was also afraid that his eyes were deceiving him.

Gazing at the street again, the noble merely sighed and shook his head, "It's nothing. It was probably my imagination."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure," Byakuya replied firmly, "Let's head back to the hotel before the sun goes down."

"But wait," Renji said with a frown, "The guy earlier… He kinda looked like I-"

He didn't manage to continue as he felt an elbow hitting his sides. Renji groaned in pain as he clutched to his side and glared at Toshiro who gave him a stern look in return.

Both Renji and Toshiro couldn't help but look at each other with worry but nodded towards their master anyways. It wasn't like they could do anything about it. They silently followed Byakuya back to the hotel at a calming pace as they were still alert with their surroundings.

* * *

* * *

"When is the meeting, Father?"

"Someone would pick us up in a few minutes," Soujun replied.

Soujun decided to bring Byakuya and Tomoe to the meeting to have a silent support and for Byakuya to get adjusted to the things that he will inherit in the future. He did get the permission of the Central 46 about this so he might as well do it. There were odd conditions that the government has set.

No weapon shall be with the young noble and no guards allowed. The reason for the former was not mentioned while for the latter, there were enough guards to protect the whole compound wherever the meeting would be held. Soujun found it suspicious but followed nonetheless.

And like promised, the same man who brought the letter to their place the other day arrived to announce that their ride had arrived and would directly bring them to the mansion owned by one of the Central 46 members.

The ride was eerily quiet. Byakuya couldn't help but look at his father who had an unusual seriousness plastered on his face as if he was in deep thought. Was the matter that serious for the ever calming Kuchiki Soujun to be this serious?

After a few minutes had passed and they entered a compound. It wasn't as big or as pretty as the Kuchiki manor but it was still impressive nonetheless. It looks dead to simply put it. It had simple decorations that were enough to loom at. What bothered the young noble the most was the insane amount of guards going around with seriousness on their faces and their hand was placed on their swords as they walked around, as if they were prepared for an attack of some sort.

Were people in Kyoto that afraid?

The carriage then stopped by the entrance of the manor inside the compound and they were guided out of the carriage by the messenger who visited them days ago. The Kuchiki family were directed to a large room with four people already inside. The people stood up and bowed at them and they did it in return.

"Please take your seats," one of the men said.

And so they did. Soujun was the closest to the table while Tomoe and Byakuya were a bit behind him. They were immediately served tea by the messenger and the man excused himself. Once they were comfortable in their places, one of the men spoke up.

"It's a pleasure to meet you in person, Kuchiki Soujun-sama."

"Likewise, Shinomori-san," the clan head replied with a faint smile.

Shinomori Akira nodded, "Would you like me to be direct to the point?"

"If you would please."

"Very well, then," Akira started, "There had been rumors spreading around the city that there is a third group, called the Espadas, in the shadows in the war. It was strong enough to wipe out multiple heavily guarded politicians in the past month."

Soujun frowned, "Where does the Kuchiki clan fit in the picture in all of this?"

"We would like to request for your assistance along with the 13 Divisions with you to fight this group. I believe they had more ill intentions for the country that we could even imagine."

"Who is the leader of such a group? Do you have that information?"

Akira nodded, "Yes, we do. It is led by Sosuke Aizen with his two officers, Ichimaru Gin and Kaname Tousen."

The noble's frown deepened at that. Those names were very familiar to him. They were former leaders of their respective divisions in the past but they betrayed them. Aizen killed his whole division and the villagers, Gin and Tousen only spared their lieutenant. Coincidentally enough, they were all in the same village and the villagers weren't spared either. They fled the scene and hid before the rest of the 13 divisions could even try and catch them.

"Aizen… He and his ideals have gone too far," the noble said with hidden resentment.

"You know the man?" the other inquired, "Well, I believe you did as he was a former member in your area."

Soujun nodded, "Yes. We were suspicious of him in the past but once when we thought he was in the clear… he put up an act that left a huge impact."

"I understand and that is why we reached out to you, Kuchiki-sama," Akira said sincerely, "We would like to bring them down before more casualties could happen and even worse, the country would fall on the wrong hands."

"I would have to discuss this with Yamamoto-soutaichou first."

"Of course!" The man exclaimed, "I just wished to inform you about the issue in person. It would be meaningless if it was simply through a letter, after all."

"I understand," Soujun said under his breath as his mind was drifting to deep thoughts already. The situation has gotten pretty serious already.

All Byakuya could do was sit there quietly and watch. He could feel that his fists that were resting on his lap clenching tightly. He tried to absorb everything that he just witnessed and he believed that his young mind couldn't really comprehend everything at hand. It did sound dangerous and he could feel his chest tightening at the mention of the traitors.

They were a disgrace.

The young noble couldn't help but look at the back of his father. His position was straight and proud but at the same time it looked quite tired. The heavy news and weak body must be quite a toll on him. He frowned. What were they supposed to do?

"There was also one thing that we feared the most," Akira said.

"What is it, Shinomori-san?"

"They have a young assassin with them that was filled with talent," the man said almost fearfully, "The boy is called… the Vasto Lorde."

Soujun could see the fear that showed in the people in the room's faces at the mention of such a name. Was it really a force to be reckoned with?

Before the noble could even ask any more, there was a loud ruckus coming from outside and the Kuchiki family could see the men's faces paling.

Akira stood up and opened the door to the room, "What is with all the noise?!"

"Master!" A fearful servant cried out, "Vasto Lorde! Vasto Lorde is here!"

The room suddenly felt cold. Everyone's eyes widened including Byakuya's. Was it really their luck that the force that they all fear was suddenly here and was making a scene right there and then?

Byakuya could feel a chill run up his spine as he heard the screams of agony coming from the men outside the room and bodies dropping quickly one by one.

He was getting closer!

"What?! Do something and seize him! There are over 50 men out there!"

Before the servant could even reply, he was immediately stabbed in the head by a sword, exiting at the other side of the head. Blood splattered everywhere, including on the frightened Akira. The man stumbled as he fell down on the ground, legs shaking in fear. He knocked out the lanterns that were giving light to the room, resulting in the room being engulfed with darkness.

He couldn't care less when his kimono and half of his face was covered in the tainted red liquid.

The sword was pulled out again, splattering more blood on the walls and the person holding it kicked the body down to avoid blocking the entrance. The people could only see the person entering's figure. It was lithe but built. A shock of orange hair was clearly seen and the glistening of his sword with blood dripping at the tip was visible as well.

One thing was also clear as day. His empty amber eyes.

The men drew their swords with shaky hands. Soujun was already standing up and drew his sword. He looked over at Byakuya who had fear evident in the boy's eyes. He gave a reassuring smile before trying to attack the assassin in the room right now.

Akira managed to attack first but was quickly killed by a huge slash from his shoulder down to his torso then a stab to his head. Kicking Akira's limp body towards Soujun, the noble grunted as he caught it. The assassin went to the three other men first who died a quick death as well with simple stabs and slashes, cutting them in half.

The assassin then ran towards Soujun who also went in for the attack. They clashed swords harshly, the loud sound echoed in the seemingly cold room. They clashed a few times before the assassin managed to slash down Soujun's left arm and right leg while the noble managed to cut him on the assassin's arm. Unfortunately, it wasn't deep enough. Soujun staggered a bit as he could feel the pain from simply standing up. His wounds were serious.

"Father!" Byakuya cried out. He couldn't stand seeing his father get hurt as he did nothing but stay still in place. His hand went instinctively to grab his own sword but cursed silently when he felt nothing was at his waist.

The young noble shouted again when he saw the assassin stabbing his father right in the heart, blood tainted the seemingly young features of the assassin himself as he did the action. Byakuya could feel his heart break as he saw his father's body going limp and was simply tossed aside by the assassin as if he were just some piece of trash.

Anger suddenly filled his entire body.

When Byakuya tried to run towards the assassin to at least do _something_ , Tomoe immediately went in front of the young noble and hugged him tightly. Byakuya paused as he felt hot tears streaming down her face.

"I love you," his mother whispered in his ear as he felt someone approaching.

The assassin raised his blade that was already covered with so much blood. Including his father's blood. He then slashed down, creating a deep wound at the back of his mother. His work was quick and silent. Killing with no hesitation nor mercy.

Byakuya's fists tightened as he gripped onto his mother's kimono when he felt her body growing limp in his arms. He could feel tears running down his face as time passed.

He wasn't even able to answer her.

When the assassin took one last look around the room, he noticed there was one more person breathing. It was Byakuya. With fear and anger, Byakuya set his mother's body down and picked up a broken leg from the table that was long gone since the start.

Cold amber met fiery gray.

The assassin was about to attack but then his eyes widened when he felt his chest tightening when he took in the raven's appearance longer than he expected. Those eyes were also triggering something inside him that he would rather not know.

"What? You're not going to attack me?" Byakuya mocked even if he was shaking himself.

Before the assassin could do anything, they both heard a loud shout, "Oi! Are 'ya done with your shit yet?"

Byakuya could barely see the assassin frown deeply and cursing under his breath. The assassin looked at him one more time dead in the eye before running to him. When Byakuya thought he was about to get killed as well, he could feel a strong arm wrapping around his waist and was suddenly being carried in one arm.

"What are you doing?!" the young noble exclaimed. He didn't expect for the other to do that.

"Be quiet," the assassin said harshly as he slashed down the shoji door leading outside and jumped out of there with Byakuya at hand.

He ran away from the area as fast as he could and Byakuya couldn't do anything but struggle.

"Stop struggling!" The assassin seethed.

"Let me go!"

"Shut up already!"

The assassin wanted to beat himself up. Why in the world is he doing this?

As he could slightly hear the rushed footsteps, he ran even faster. After a few more steps and corners, he finally arrived by a river. His mind then clicked when he saw a boat that looked decent enough. He looked down briefly at Byakuya and the boat. The young noble couldn't help but feel nervous.

"Hey, what are you planning to d-"

The assassin, without any warning, threw Byakuya's body over to the boat and Byakuya couldn't help but groan in pain as his head hit one of the boards harshly. Before he could even think of what else to say to the assassin, his vision was already swirling in his eyes. He hit his head pretty hard. The assassin unsheathed his sword and cut off the rope that was tying the boat down and kicked it so it could float away as soon as it could.

The assassin couldn't help but look at the boat that was drifting further and further away before sheathing his sword. It was already a safe distance away from him.

Hurried footsteps were put to a halt and were replaced with pants. He looked over to see a blue haired man panting as he glared at the assassin who was looking at him emotionlessly while the raven haired man beside him was surprisingly not breathing as hard as his companion.

"What the fuck's your problem? Why did you run out?" The blue haired cursed.

"I was chasing someone," the assassin replied dismissively, "They got away."

"Ha! Someone ran away from _the_ Vasto Lorde? That's a surprise."

"Should we run after them, then?" the other man asked.

The assassin shook his head and walked past the blue haired man, "There is no need. It was a nobody."

The two men who were left behind looked at each other before following the other.

Oddly enough, the assassin hoped that the boy would be safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you once again for taking your time to read this! I hope you all enjoyed! Check out my other works for more ByaIchi as you wait for the next chapter of this which is... soon...
> 
> Support me on [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/ryuukevin)
> 
> Join the awesome Bleach discord server here:  
> https://discord.gg/YzPzF7G


End file.
